Naruto misadventures
by ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE
Summary: Harem story lots of lemons with little story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

KUSHINA UZUMAKI PART ONE,

Naruto Uzumaki had always been attracted to his mom, Kushina. As far back as he can remember, he would notice little things about her body and her general appearance that gave him erections and enticed him to masturbate. In fact, the first time he masturbated was after he saw her in a new bathing suit. Her long, red hair, dark grey eyes, and curvaceous body always got Naruto's attention.  
He loved how she would go braless whenever she was home for the day, which was most of the time. He would try to sneak peeks at her breasts as she went about her household chores. Her perfectly shaped D-cup breasts had large, long nipples that always seemed to show through the fabric of the thin, cotton shirts she was so fond of wearing. Naruto also loved to watch her sexy hips sway as she walked. She enjoyed moving her hips as she danced around the house when she did her housework.

Naruto always enjoyed watching this. A round, plump butt, wide hips, skinny waist, beautiful, snow-white skin; there was nothing about his mom that didn't turn him attributed his high sex drive to the influence his mother had upon him. He began playing with himself very early on in his life as he watched his mother display her hot body all over their home. His mom's boyfriend seemed to like it too, as Naruto would frequently notice that they would disappear into his mother's bedroom for an hour at a time during the weekend when his mom's boyfriend was home.  
The noises his mom made during these sessions made it obvious that his mom's boyfriend was making her very happy. He developed the habit of listening at the door for the sounds of panting, moaning, and other sexy noises while he stroked his cock. But all that was before his mom's boyfriend was caught with his secretary. they broke up.

At 18 years old, and without a girlfriend, Naruto was masturbating three to five times per day on an active day and at least twice on an "off" day. Now that his summer break had just started from school, he was jacking off about ten times per day while at home. Most of the time, the subject of his fantasies was his mom.  
well Recently, Naruto had taken to using olive oil to masturbate with. He needed some sort of lubricant because his cock was on the larger size, at least that's what his ex-girlfriend Hinata told him. He had personally measured ten inches in length, but his girlfriend Hinata was most impressed by the circumference and length of his dick, which was an astounding seven inches as well. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like he had a big, fat, white piece of meat hanging between his legs. He liked how he looked naked. Olive oil worked at least as good as baby oil as a lubricant and he liked the smell better too. Due to his girth, he required a good deal of lubricant, with a high viscosity, that would allow for his hand to move as smoothly and as effortlessly as possible over his thick manhood. He had, on occasion, developed some chaffing, and cuts on his penis from lack of lubricant.

Naruto supposed he was pretty rough with himself whenever he masturbated, and he often had difficulty keeping his cock free from abrasions. He just got so excited thinking about his mom that he often became compelled to cum as fast as possible, which led to friction issues on his skin if he did not lubricate properly.  
Over this past week while he was home from school, Naruto had been having an exceptionally difficult time. His mom had been usually wearing shorts at home that really clung to her ass and light-colored tank top shirts that revealed her nipples so clearly that Naruto could see the coloring and shape of her areolas underneath. With his sexy mom wearing these revealing clothes, he was constantly making excuses to spend time with her.

Helping with dishes, laundry, picking up the house, Naruto was making himself very useful! These chores would usually end with him in his room with the door closed, jacking off. This only exacerbated the skin issue.  
Unfortunately, after several days of this, his dick had become swollen and he developed a kind of dermatitis as a result of his heavy-handed stroking using the olive oil. His mom certainly didn't help matters with her clothing preferences being on the inappropriately revealing side. He felt compelled to jack off even as his cock was injured and sore. Naruto's penis finally became so bad, and his experience was so limited regarding skin conditions, that he finally needed to mention it to his mom. He needed professional help.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something very personal?" Naruto felt awkward even bringing up the subject.

"Of course, Narutoy, I'm your mother. There's nothing too personal. What's on your mind?" Kushina stopped folding laundry and gave Naruto her full attention.

"It's very embarrassing, but I guess I'll ask you."

"Oh...Well, why don't you tell me and I'll let you know if it is something I can take care of the problem?" His mom asked.  
That sounded about right to Naruto. He continued.

"Well, the skin on my...penis...has become all red and swollen. There are cuts on it and it hurts." Naruto was blushing a deep shade of red as he said this.

"Oh! Um...okay. Hmm...how did that happen, Naruto?" Kushina asked. His mom was clearly unprepared for the content of this did not realize how embarrassing this conversation would actually be when he thought about sharing his painful condition with his mom. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. I use a certain lotion on my penis to keep it from getting...dry, and I think my skin is having a reaction to it."

"Oh, yes. I can understand that. We have very sensitive skin in our family, Naruto. There are some lotions that have perfumes and dyes in them that cause me to break out too. Just stop using that particular lotion and I'm sure it will clear up." She smiled confidently and pat him on the knee.  
She was about to leave the room when Naruto protested.  
"It has gotten too bad for that, Mom. It really hurts!"

Naruto was in pain even as he sat discussing his condition with his mom.

"Will...it...help if I take a look at it? Or would you prefer doctor?" Kushina asked. Naruto's mom hadn't seen her son's penis in probably eleven, twelve years. She was curious about it, but mostly to see how bad his condition actually was.

"I don't know if I can wait untill doctor mother. I guess I'd better show you so I can get help right now." Naruto said. With that he reluctantly stood up in front of his mom who was seated in a chair at the kitchen table and pulled both his shorts and boxers down to his 's mom let out a soft gasp at the sight of her son's penis as it hung just a couple of feet away from her face. First of all, she noticed that it was remarkably fat, thick, chunky. Thicker than any penis she had ever seen (including her deceased husband and her boy friend's) So fat and length is clearly impressive that she wanted to reach out and grab it. She felt an unexpected wetness in her crotch, and immediately found herself comparing her son's penis to that of his father's, which was about as long, but nowhere near as thick. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment in an effort to wash the comparison from her mind. Time to be a mom. Other than the size, it looked bad. It was swollen, some of the skin looked scabbed over, and there were folds of skin that seemed infected. Parts were red and angry looking. It looked painful. He was right. It was bad.

"Um...well, it does look swollen and the skin is definitely in need of some medicine. It looks pretty bad, Naruto." the MILF said. Naruto stood looking at his ten inch dick, which should have been rock hard, exposed for his mom like it was, but was instead was just hanging there looking like some chewed up dog toy.  
His mom went to the kitchen and looked for a number in her phone. She dialed, waited, and then began talking to what sounded like a doctor's office. In no time the mother and son were off to the dermatologist.

"Naruto Kushina?" The nurse poked her head from around the door of the waiting room at Doctor Freeling's got up nervously to follow the nurse.

"Can you come with me, Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Sure! Are you certain you want me in there?" Kushina asked. She was thrilled her son needed her at that moment.

"Yes mom, if you don't mind." He replied.  
The nurse smiled and held the door open for Naruto and his mother.  
After several minutes, the doctor entered the room and introduced himself.  
"So, Naruto, looks like you've got a skin problem in the groin area?"

Kushina chimed in.

"Yes, doctor, it looks like he has what I had a couple of years ago when I tried a new soap and I broke out in a rash. I think it was...contact dermatitis?" Naruto said with a little bit embarrassment in his voice.

"Could be. Naruto, why don't you stand up and pull your pants down, let me take a look." the doctor said, Naruto dropped his shorts and underwear.  
The doctor held the penis in his glove-covered hand. the woman pushed the skin back and then dropped it. Naruto was terrified that he would get an erection while the doctor was touching his dick and was relieved when he didn't.

"It looks awful!" His mom added.

"Yes, it's in pretty bad shape. Naruto, have you been using any sort of new soap or different brand of lotion on your penis? I need to know the source of the irritation." the doctor asked.

Naruto hung his head down in shame.

"Olive oil." the blonde muttered. There was a brief, awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, son I didn't hear you." The doctor said as she moved closer to Naruto.

"OLIVE OIL." Naruto said a little louder than necessary this time.  
The doctor smiled, Naruto's mom frowned.

"Olive oil?!" The doctor repeated and wrote something in the folder she had opened up in his hands.

"Naruto, my boy, you put olive oil on salads, not on your penis!" The doctor shook her head and smiled, then laughed. Naruto could have died from embarrassment.

"Honey, why do you use olive oil?" asked his mom.

"It's a long story. Does it really matter? mother." Naruto replied defensively. Naruto's mom was truly puzzled, but decided to spare her son the shame of further questioning in front of the doctor. The doctor wrote Naruto a prescription, explained how to clean the affected area, and how to bandage it between cleaning and the application of the prescription. Naruto's mom asked a few questions about the treatment and the two left.  
In the car, Naruto's mom had a few questions for her son.

"Naruto, I still don't understand how your penis became so infected and inflamed and the rest of your body is fine. I also heard the doctor mention abrasions. How did that happen?" Naruto's mom asked as the redhead had not put the pieces of the puzzle that was his condition together yet. Naruto was reminded that she tended to be a bit naïve.

"It's embarrassing, Mom. I used different lotions down there to...you know...relieve myself." Naruto said as he was was clearly dying in embarassment.

"Oh! Oh. Okay, okay. I understand. I'm so sorry!" It was now his mom's turn to blush.

"See why this is so difficult?" Naruto offered.

"Yes, I get it. Well, let's get this prescription filled and get home to take care of your discomfort." Kushina said as she shook her head at her obtuseness. 'I should have known.' She and his mother picked up the prescription and also purchased ointment, pills, surgical gloves, gauze, medical tape, and some baking 's mom stopped in the (Family Planning) section of the drug store where spermicides and condoms were kept. He saw that she picked up a few small bottles of something and moved to the check-out counter.  
Once home, his mom put everything on the counter, except the small bottles she picked up in the condom section.  
"Now, you have to clean out all the nooks, cracks, and creases on your penis with warm water and baking soda. Then let it dry and apply the ointment,"

Naruto's mom filled his bathtub with warm water and added the required amount of baking soda.  
"Remember when I used to give you baths?" She turned and gave him an innocent smile.

"Sort of. I mean, that was a long time ago, Mom." Naruto said as he sat on the toilet watching his mom and her fucking perfect body stir the bathwater to dissolve the baking soda. Her ass was moving from side-to-side, she was oozing sexuality...and here he was with a lame dick. When the water was a little less than halfway full, she turned it off.

"Okay Naruto. Get in!" Kushina as she was in Clara Barton mode. Playing nurse and taking care of her baby. It didn't even occur to her that he may feel uncomfortable getting naked in front of her. Naruto couldn't believe the situation had escalated to this point, but he actually felt helpless and hurt and his dick did not feel stimulated despite the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to strip in front of his mom.

"Thanks, Mom." Naruto as he disrobed while his mom busied herself with the washcloths and the cream he would later need to treat his penis.  
Kushina caught herself stealing glimpses of his impressive manhood as the stepped into the tub. It not only felt good to help her son, it excited her to be able to help him too! Naruto felt immediate relief as his penis became submerged under the warm water solution. His mom had a wash cloth in her hand, which he thought she would hand to him.  
She instead squatted next to the tub and reached into the water with the cloth covering her hand. She grabbed his ten inch penis delicately and rolled the flaccid appendage in her palm pressing and rubbing the wash cloth into it.  
'Wow! This is a very different feeling.' His mom thought to herself. 'His penis is incredibly thick and meaty; like a large muscle.'  
The tugging and dabbing actions served to remove the dead and unhealthy skin from his penis. Naruto was in awe of the situation.

It looked and felt surreal. He absolutely loved how his mom was helping him with his infection. It itched quite a bit, so it felt better when she used the wash cloth on it. He could tell it was helping his condition tremendously.

"Wow, Mom! That really helps! Thank you!" It stung a good deal, like an open scrape, but it was good to finally be able to do something about it.  
Kushina looked over at her son and smiled. 'Only a mother knows how to properly take care of her son,' she thought.  
After she thoroughly cleaned his penis, she had Naruto stand up and then used a hand towel to gently dry his sore dick. Naruto was finally getting some feeling back in it. His mom was now pulling and wiping it dry; really doing a number on it in an effort to dry it completely.  
He felt blood pump into it, and the familiar sensation of the beginning of an erection.  
'Fuck!' I'm going to get hard right in her hand and she won't help me anymore. I'm going to scare her off! He thought.  
As his penis filled with blood and began to grow, his mom gave him a very strange look. She looked Naruto right in his eyes and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing while she finished drying him.  
After he was dry, she put surgical gloves on and opened the tube of ointment.

"Now, I am going to use this ointment and spread a thin coating over your entire...penis. It's important to work it into the cracks and skin. Try to stay still."  
With that command, she smoothed, rubbed, and massaged the entire length of his dick. From the top of his glans to the beginning of his scrotum. She drove her son fucking crazy applying the medication with so much touching.  
His cock was as hard as he had ever known it to be, which opened the wounds and cracks that were the result of his advanced dermatitis. He was both in intense pleasure and pain. His mom's beautiful face and light brown hair were but inches away from his thick cock. All his life he wanted exactly just such a sight to play out before his eyes, but the pain caused by the very actions that gave birth to his erection kept him from enjoying the experience. She was still rubbing his rock-hard dick. 'Damn!' he thought. 'She is relentless!'  
After what seemed an eternity, she finally took the gloves off and cut some strips of gauze. She gently wrapped the gauze around his cock and fastened it with a piece of medical tape.  
"When you need to urinate, carefully unwrap it completely. I can help you with that. It is important to keep it very, very clean."Naruto had the feeling that his hard-on won't be leaving him for a very long had some chores to do before dinner and busied herself downstairs.

When her cheating boy friend, came home from work, Naruto found it very interesting that his mom didn't tell him about his penis injury, the trip to the doctor, or the medication. Naruto decided not to say anything just to see if his mom would eventually bring it up. She never did. Perhaps she didn't want his father to know.  
After dinner, he walked over to his friend's house. Naruto had to take his first piss since his mom applied the wrap.

"Mom? Hey, Mom? I need to use the restroom. What should I do?" the blonde asked. Kushina had finished taking a shower and wore a tight cotton T-shirt without a bra and a clean pair of shorts, the kind that showed off her curvy ass. He could smell lotion on her. This is the mom that had turned him on for so many years.

"Okay. I'll meet you in your bathroom." She said as the redhead turned and walked away. Naruto made his way upstairs to his bathroom and stood in front of the toilet. He didn't even think about touching his penis himself. He wanted to obey whatever treatment plan his mom had in store for him. He felt it was more exciting that way. She was taking a very hands-on approach to his treatment and he didn't want to do anything to mess that up.  
Kushina entered the bathroom with her surgical gloves on and had his medication, and other necessities in a shoe box.  
She got on her knees before her son and untied the drawstring on the sweatpants he was wearing. She pulled these gently to the ground and eased his boxers down as well. Just this simple act may have led Naruto to ejaculate in his normal state, but he was too sore for that. Still, he felt his bandaged cock stir with arousal.  
She slowly and carefully unfastened the tape holding the bandage together and unwrapped his dick. Part of the wrapping had loosened quite a bit since she put it on when he was fully erect and now he was a good deal softer, though he was now stiffening as she tended to his bandages.  
Once the wrap was off, she looked closely at his penis."Looks good. I think that baking soda bath really helped. We'll need to continue those."

She held his penis with her right hand and pulled him a little closer to the toilet while maintaining her grip at the base.  
He was growing, becoming erect again.

"Okay, whenever you're ready!" She was having a very difficult time trying to piss while his mom was holding his dick. He had to close his eyes to get started.  
After several moments, Naruto sighed in relief as his urine began to flow.  
He really needed to go, but pissing while his cock was being held by his mom was turning him on. Naruto began to release his full bladder into the toilet as his mom aimed his dick at the water in an effort to prevent too much spraying. It was a bizarre sight for Naruto to behold. But he absolutely loved it.  
His semi-erect state made it difficult to accurately aim at the toilet. His mom had to readjust a few times. After after a few moments, his stream began to weaken to a few drops.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. His mom grabbed the base of his penis and used a milking action to work the excess urine out of his shaft. She then shook it in the direction of the toilet to remove any lingering piss that might still be in his dick. She put a little more cream on her glove-covered hand and spread more all over his penis. After this she started the process of re-wrapping him. She began to talk to him as she was finishing up:

"Do you remember when you were about ten years old and you used to run into our bed whenever there was the sound of thunder? You'd get so close to me and just tremble! You were such a momma's boy!" the readhead said as she smiled up at him as she continued to carefully wrap his penis with the gauze.

"Yeah, I guess I've grown up, huh Mom?"  
he asked. She looked at his penis, probably longer than she meant to, then looked back up at him and said "I'll say!"

His dick immediately grew harder in her hands as she finished the final piece of tape. She held it for a moment longer, just checking the fit. She took her gloves off and put the supplies under his sink.  
"What should I do when I have to take a leak after I go to bed?"

"Just knock on my door. You know how soundly he sleeps. Remember?" the redhead said.

"Yes, I guess I do. I'm going to read for a while and go to bed." Naruto kissed his mom

"mom, can i ask you a question" he asked.

"you can ask me anythig" the MILF replied.

"why is the cheating son of bitch still here" Naruto asked.

"it's complicated Naruto" the mother said as the blonde was about to speak, Kushina said. "please son, i don't want to talk about him."

he decided to respect his mother's wish, and the blonde retired to his room.  
As he lay in his bed trying to go to sleep, Naruto tossed and shifted his weight from his back to his sides trying to get comfortable. He couldn't. His cock was rock hard. He really felt like jacking off, but he knew that this would be an impossibility for a while. He couldn't get the image of his mom being all over his dick that day and he was dying to cum. He tried to calm his mind as his balls throbbed and ached.  
Eventually, he fell asleep fantasizing about his mom stroking his cock...only without the medication and the gauze.

A/N = REVIEWS ARE WELLCOME. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER =2,

KUSHINA PART TWO

Naruto awoke with his usual 'morning wood' and needed to pee. He was naked all but for his boxers that he wore to bed.

"Good morning, Naruto! How did you sleep?" Kushina asked as his mom came bursting into his room in her light green shorts and yellow tank top looking as hot as ever.

"Morning, Mom. I slept well...I slept a lot!" Naruto's said. He yawned and scratched his head. He shuffled into the bathroom, his mom followed closely behind. Same routine as the day before, she knelt before him, unwrapped his penis, he pissed, she rewrapped it, took the gloves off, cleaned up. Naruto was getting used to his mom "handling him" and found that he enjoyed it a great deal.  
After breakfast, Kushina went to the school and ran some errands while Naruto practice in home, summer course he was taking during his break from school.  
It was lunchtime when Kushina came home needing help with some groceries.

"Has Yuri (her boyfriend) come home yet?" She asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him." Naruto replied as his mother could sense her son's hatred towards her's boyfriend everytime she mentioned his name.

"He needed his dry cleaning for his trip he's taking. He is leaving this evening." the redhead said as Naruto remembered that his mom was always uneasy whenever his mom's boyfriend had to work late, or had to go out of town. He could see that she had lost respect for him and that trust seemed to be an issue with between them. after Naruto's father died, she live as a single mother About two years ago she met Yuri, Naruto's mom dropped by Yuri's office while he was working late. She had a bottle of wine and some take-out food and she thought she would surprise him they became friends, then they started dating and eventually they both became lovers, she loved him, about a month she decided to surprise him with a romantic dinner at his office. When she unlocked the door to the building, she could hear the tell-tale sounds of love making. Kushina's heart broke as she watched her boyfriend fucking his twenty-two-year-old secretary on his desk. After confronting him that night, he begged her it woould never happen again. she kicked him out, Yuri constantly begged her to take him back, eventually she forgive him under one condition, he fired his secretary and she hired a new secretary (Jun) for him, After this her son hated him even more.

Yori's arrived and went into the master bedroom to pack. Then came out for some lunch.

"Naruto, I'll need you to help your mom out while I'm gone." Yuri said as he moved towards Kushina and kissed her as she returned it, Naruto could feel his anger raising in him, he wanted to punch him for touching his mother.

"You got it, son of a bitch." Naruto murmumred under his breath, He looked over at his mom who smiled at him. Yori said his good-byes after lunch and headed for his week-long trip.  
An hour later, Kushina found her son upstairs training.

"Well?" She had her hands on her hips.

"What?" Naruto looked up and asked.

"You need to clean your injury. You need your daily bath." Kushina said, His mom turned and walked into his bathroom and started the water, she didn't seem to understand nowadays why her pussy seems to wet when her son is near and she didn't understand why she is excited to see her son's big cock. She was kneeling with her sublime ass sticking up in the air again as she stirred the baking powder in the tub. Naruto came in and took his dress off and stood near the tub. He liked to watch her pull his dick out. When the water was ready, Kushina turned to him and removed his shorts and underwear and then carefully unwrapped his penis. It was still rock hard. Naruto stepped into the bath and stretched out.

"That feels good." He relaxed and allowed the warm water to soak into his skin. Kushina used a wash cloth to scrub his penis under the water. This time she used a little soap and washed between his legs and his scrotum. Naruto loved the feeling of his mom's gentle hands on his balls, even if he only felt the wash cloth. After she was finished washing him, she went back to scrubbing his penis. She bent forward and was looking at it closely.

"It is definitely looking better." She said as she was holding it and moving it up and down and from side to side. Naruto was sitting in the tub mesmerized by his mother's actions. His dick had been hard the entire time and she held it like it was hers to hold. It was only about a foot or two away from her face most of the time when he was in the tub. He had to close his eyes just to keep from going crazy at the sight of his hot mother handling his dick in the bathtub. He could even feel her warm breath grazing his sensitive skin.

"Here. Stand up." She had him standing in the tub while she went through her drying ritual. Then the application of medicine with the gloves, the wrapping, and off she went downstairs to busy herself with whatever.  
Now he was on the second day since his medication has been applied, he had been almost constantly hard. His mom's focus on his prick was ceaseless. Just knowing that she had taken it upon herself to personally handle his dick-healing regimen and that she was now touching his cock pretty much at will, was beyond even his wildest imagination. Once, while she was outside cutting some roses for the house, she called him outside.

"Naruto, how is your penis?" She stopped what she was doing, her tits were pushing hard against a white tank top.

"Getting better." He reported. She surprised Naruto by reaching out and pulling his shorts down exposing his penis. She looked at the wrapped member and back up at him.

"I'll be in to bathe you in a few minutes." With that statement, Naruto became hard again. It was obvious she was thinking about his dick quite a lot.  
This schedule repeated itself for the next two days. More dick washing, gloves, scrubbing, baths, wrapping, erections...always erections, pissing, no orgasms. Naruto was getting seriously "backed up."

Where once he was used to coming at least a few times per day, he now wasn't having any orgasms, and it had been five days since his last ejaculation. For Naruto, that was a very long time.  
For those five long nights, Naruto would stir in bed endlessly, desiring sleep, but overwhelmed by the intense aching in his balls. Each morning, he'd feel better, but still wake up with a heavy, hard cock.  
As far as his injury was concerned, he felt good today. His dick felt much better.  
As his mom was drawing his bath, he stripped before she had asked him to and was sitting naked on the toilet seat watching her ass poke up only a few feet from his naked body. Part of her ass cheeks were exposed as the material crept between her legs. Her hips and butt were shaking a little as she mixed the baking soda into the bath water.  
His dick was hard and standing straight out away from his body.  
She turned to take his clothes off.

"Oh! Okay. I guess you're ready." She said looking down at his ten inch cock. This time, she only looked at his cock-and nothing else-and he saw that. It throbbed visibly, pulsing with his heartbeat. Naruto got into the tub as usual, but today was different. His dick felt different. It felt fucking good. It was wide and thick and fat and hard and ready. Naruto's mom reached her hand in, only something had changed. She scrubbed the raging, throbbing hard cock and examined it. She applied a little soap to it and his balls, she rolled his balls in her hands to wash them and then washed the soap off into the bath water. She grabbed his cock again and looked at it more. She was holding it far more than it needed to be held. It felt amazing and Naruto was as hard and as horny as he had ever been in his life.  
Then, he realized what was different. She wasn't using a wash cloth. His mom's bare hands were all over his cock and balls rubbing and washing him, pressing his cock-flesh and stroking it as she cleaned, only without a washcloth. He felt like he was going to explode.  
She either didn't realize she was using her bare hands, or pretended like she didn't realize she was using bare hands. It was impossible for him to tell, other than she spent a lot more time touching him today than she did previously.  
Once finished, he stood up and she dried him off as usual. He had to adjust his stance due to his throbbing erection being too close to his mom's face. Kushina reached for his cock and looked it over closely.

"It's getting better!" She declared. She looked at it in awe. 'What a superb penis,' she thought herself. 'So thick, so wide, so heavy in my hands.' She felt proud that her son was so well hung. She had a difficult time thinking about anything else these days. When Kushina began applying the medication on her hand, Naruto noticed that she did not have her gloves on and was actually working the cream into his cock with her bare hands. There was something protective and appropriate about wearing the surgical gloves that was in stark contrast to what he felt when she did not have them on. This was an incredible turn on. It didn't feel medical at all. It felt sexual. Naruto about lost it. His over-sensitive cock that hadn't had an orgasm for days was now being rubbed, pulled, stroked, and massaged by the one of the sexiest woman in his life, and he was standing there pushing his cock out in front of his body letting her have it all in her hands.  
He swallowed hard, trying with all his effort to control himself. It was all he could do not to thrust his hips in time with the stroking motion her hands made on his shaft. Her expression was serious. She was focused and stared at the fat dick before her face. Her son's cock was throbbing and hot and pushing into her with every touch. She wasn't thinking about anything else except rubbing the ointment into her son's magnificent cock. Without realizing it, she had become mesmerized.  
It was quiet in the bathroom except for the sounds of Kushina working on her son's erect penis. She gently, but firmly stroked him, massaging the ointment into his skin with her slick tried to think of anything to distract himself...training...what kind of workout he'd do later...Nothing helped. He could feel his balls tighten. Kushina kept stroking him. He watched her small, gloveless hands moving over his cock. From above her, he could see her creamy breasts wobbling slightly as she handled him.  
Then it happened. She felt a stiffening, and a trembling coming from her son and then he nervously said "Moh-ah," but the words stuck as his voice broke. He felt cum rush up through his cock like a freight train. A thick burst of hot, white cum surged out of Naruto's tip, splattering onto his mom's face and neck.  
She shrieked, but didn't recoil, keeping her grip on Naruto's lotion-coated shaft. The first long stream was followed rapidly by several more thick jets. Kushina waved her other hand helplessly.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Mom...no!" Naruto cried out of pleasure, unable to hold back as he unexpectedly had another explosive, unintentional orgasm. large amount of cum shot out fast and hard, splattering his mother's face and neck and all over the front of her body. Naruto came a lot...pulse after pulse of hot semen sprayed onto his mom and not a drop seemed to have missed her. His hot jism dripped down her neck and off of her face.  
After almost thirty seconds of ejaculating, his orgasm finally sat there for a moment, feeling her son's hot cum oozing down her skin. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Oh...my... God!... Naruto!... How could you?!"  
She cried, standing up and looking into the mirror. She was horrified to find her face, neck, chest, and the front of her shirt were speckled and lined with thick, teenage cum. One thick rope even trailed over her forehead and back into her hair. she demanded "What happened?!".

Her look was shocked, but not angry. Naruto was dumbfounded, reeling from the intense orgasm, but unsure if he had ruined everything with his mom. He was embarrassed, but there was no denying the intense sexual energy that was present between them. It was an awesome orgasm. Easily the best he had ever had up to that time. He felt a strange pride in showing his mother how much pleasure she had given him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Mom! It's just that I haven't been able to, you know, masturbate for so long that the stimulation caused me to ejaculate." Naruto said as the blonde tried to be as medical as possible. He knew his mom didn't talk about sex and wasn't a flirtatious person. However, he also knew that she had a sexy side and seemed to enjoy wearing sexy clothes and physically teasing. He had no idea how she would react.  
The more Kushina thought about what happened, the more excited she secretly became. She had never experienced anything like what just happened between her and her son. She had to make a very serious effort to keep from smiling. She was coming to the realization that her son found her sexually attractive to the point of having an uncontrollable ejaculation. She was also well aware of how turned on she had become over these past few days as she helped him take care of his beautiful, fat penis. She had no intention of allowing him to damage himself like that again!

"Well, I am not too pleased with having to clean my son's semen off of my face and clothes (She became wet after saying this...'what a strange thing to have to say!' she thought.), but I do understand. We will have to work around that issue for the time being. Maybe in the future you could tell me before something like that happens?" She said to him, With that, she left the bathroom and went to change.  
Naruto immediately thought 'Did she say '...in the future?' What the fuck!?' He picked up on Kushina's slip. She had implied that her being present for another one of his ejaculations could happen again. Naruto's head was spinning. He had always fantasized about having sex with his mother, but never would he actually take steps to try to see anything sexual happen between him and his mom. He thought it too risky.  
What happened today changed everything. He needed some time to think so he went to his room and began fantasizing about his had cleaned herself off and was lying down on her bed. She really didn't need to bathe him, or help him with going to the restroom any more. To suggest that she did would be awkward and could make Naruto feel uncomfortable. She wanted to get at the core of the problem. The issue that caused his horrible case of dermatitis in the first place: His masturbation practices. She faulted herself for not having a "sex talk" when he was younger and wondered if they had, would his habits be more...normal today.  
She couldn't help but think about how his penis is far from made up her mind that she was going to talk to Naruto about taking care of his penis.

She even picked up a few small bottles of sexual lubricant when they were at the store several days ago that she could give to him to help. Naruto had also been thinking about his sexuality. He concluded that for whatever reason, his mom was, at the very least, sexually curious about him. He was going to exploit that as much as possible.  
He changed into a pair of thin cotton basketball shorts, without wearing underwear. His penis was no longer going to be wrapped in gauze so he didn't have to worry about that. He didn't bother putting a shirt was organizing a drawer in the kitchen. When he walked into the room.

"Hey, Mom. Got any chores you need help with?" Naruto asked, Kushina looked up, then down, and back up at Naruto taking note of the huge, fat bulge in his shorts.

"You can be a big help to me by washing the windows in the dining area." She smiled.

"Great!" Naruto said ea he grabbed the squeegee from the bathroon and the cleaning supplies and headed outside. Kushina could see every move Naruto was making from where she was sitting in the kitchen. She watched her son squirt the windows and begin washing them. Her gaze was fully upon his cock. It was jiggling and moving as he used his torso. It could have easily been seen from thirty yards away it was so prominently displayed. She decided that she loved looking at it.  
'Oh my God. What am I doing?' She thought as she caught herself staring at her son. She smiled and continued her task of removing old recipes from her stack and filing ones she wanted to keep in her recipe folder.  
Her eyes soon returned to Naruto's bulge. She had the sudden urge to masturbate. Something she never did. Once again, she had to redirect her attention. Finally, she decided to work on dinner and began organizing what she would need.  
In the meantime, Naruto had finished.

"Great job, Honey!" His mom said with a smile and continued to cut vegetables for dinner.

"I'm going to go up and take a shower. I'm all sweaty from the windows. Do you think that will be okay? My penis is feeling and looking a lot better."  
Naruto said.

"Yes, that should be fine. Let me put the ointment on it a few more times to be sure it gets the right coverage and it is healing evenly, okay?"

"You bet, Mom!" Naruto winced at how enthusiastic he sounded. He needed to watch that. Naruto's strategy was to avoid masturbating for a while longer and keep himself somewhat deprived so he would be more easily aroused and also so he would also have more semen available in case (when) there was another "accident." He loved coming all over his mom and wanted to see the sexy event replayed soon .  
Naruto stroked his cock in the shower, the cuts and abrasions were nearly gone, but it was still a little sensitive. He used soap to lubricate it. He wanted to make sure that his mom saw him hard, or at least semi-hard all the time. He wasn't sure how long this was going to last so he needed to make the most of it.  
By the time he was finished with his shower, his mom was already in the bathroom with her box of medical supplies.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"Ready!" 'Damn! Too enthusiastic again,' he thought. Naruto dried himself off and dropped the towel. He thought he could hear his mom give a sort of sigh when she looked at his exposed manhood. He stood before his mom with a hard cock waiting for her to apply the cream.  
Without saying a word, Kushina got on her knees, and squeezed some ointment out onto her bare hand. Kneeling before her son, she wrapped her hands around his shaft, and began applying the ointment to his engorged penis. She spread it down his shaft first, taking great care to cover every inch of his skin. Once she was satisfied that she had covered the entire penis, she began rubbing it into his flesh. She used her thumb, index, and middle fingers of both hands for this. Then she switched to using her entire hand and squeezing the muscle harder than usual.  
When she was done, she remained on her knees and looked up at her son.

"Naruto, we need to talk about how you came to injure your penis so badly. I want you to know that this concerns me a great deal. If something like this were to happen at school, you would have serious health issues." Kushina said, The novelty of talking to his mom while she knelt before him, inches away from his stiff erection, had not lost any of its appeal for Naruto.

"I know, Mom. Thank you for helping me. If it had gotten more infected, I could have become very ill." he said.

"That's right. Now, tonight, after dinner, we need to talk more about what you can do to stay healthy." she said.

"Okay." Naruto had some time to contemplate exactly what she could possibly have in mind. Needless to say, he was excited to get through dinner. Kushina cooked Tanuki soba for dinner, which Naruto always loved. She poured two glasses of red wine for them (they eventually finished the bottle). Both mother and son were feeling relaxed and in a good mood. Naruto was dressed in a white T-shirt and a different pair of gray shorts, again, no underwear. His cock had been hard most of the day and looked like it was mostly hard now, tucked in his shorts. He kept it in that state by rubbing it back to erect whenever he felt it go flaccid. He enjoyed watching his mom look at it, and she had been doing this very had changed into a short nightshirt that barely covered her ass. The shirt did little to hide her thin thong or the fact that she was obviously not wearing a bra. This wasn't necessarily unusual for her, but considering the recent turn of events, contributed to Naruto's desire for her. It also gave Naruto a good deal to look at while she was discussing this issue of his penis.

"Come, Naruto, sit down with me and let's talk." Kushina said as she motioned to the sofa and loveseat in the living room. She turned on the table lamp near where she was sitting.

"I want to talk to you about your injury to your penis. Can you help me understand how you came to damage the skin so badly?" Kushina had a loving, yet serious look to her. Her beautiful, Audrey Hepburn-like facial features glowed in the soft light. Naruto was not too enthusiastic about discussing his masturbation rituals with his mom, although he realized that there might be a small chance that this could lead to future sexual encounters with her so he decided to play along.

"This isn't easy to talk about, Mom. You know, I have urges, lots of urges to...you know, to masturbate. I have tried masturbation with just my hands and nothing else, but that didn't work, it hurt, it gave me abrasions and cuts." Naruto said as he decided a sincere approach would work best to woo his mom.

"I understand, son. Continue please."

"Okay. Well, I started experimenting with different lotions. I would borrow hand lotions from you, which you kept in the kitchen and bathroom. I would use them on me...while I masturbated. They were better than nothing, but they weren't slippery enough and ended up making my penis sticky."

"I see." Kushina was listening intently to what her son was saying.

"One time I went to the store and got some baby oil. That worked really well, except that the smell reminded me of babies and wasn't sexy enough for me."

"They make different scents now." Kushina added.

"Yeah, I saw some the other day. Anyway, I knew I needed something to help me because of my size." Naruto said as the blonde noticed his mom looked at his crotch when he shared this. His dick was hard and the bulge was impossible to ignore through his shorts. His mother stared for several seconds. "Anyway, I remember getting oil on my hands when I was helping you in the kitchen during Christmas and I had this thought that it might work as a good lubricant, so I took a small bottle of extra virgin olive oil back to school with me when I returned to college. It worked great! I liked the smell and it was slippery enough to make my hand slide over my penis without much friction."

"Okay, Naruto. So what happened, because the penis I saw several days ago was very damaged. It couldn't have just been the oil."

"I don't know. I guess over time I became allergic to it, or maybe I was too rough. I don't know if there is a right way, or a wrong way, Mom. I just do what feels good at the time."Kushina looked at his crotch again...still rock hard.

"How often do you...do it?" She asked.

"Usually between eight and ten times a day." He answered softly, knowing that was probably a lot in her mind.

"Oh! That's...so you think about sex that often?" She asked, blushing.

"I guess I do." He confessed.

"Well, maybe we should look at your technique. That is, what you are actually doing when you masturbate. Why don't you show me how you do it...using a banana or something? I mean, I think you may be too rough on it. Maybe you're doing it wrong." Kushina was genuinely curious. She actually wanted to see him demonstrate using his own penis, but did not want to ask for fear it would make him too uncomfortable.

"Banana?! Seriously? No, it's not the same, Mom." Naruto had a raging, throbbing, hot, hard-on now. He wasn't used to being so hard for such an extended period of time without relieving himself by jacking off. His cock was outlined by the gray fabric of his shorts leaving not much to the was having a nearly impossible time trying not to stare at her son's giant erection. She knew he could see her looking at it, but she simply could not help herself. Now he was leaking pre-cum and the whole scene was driving her crazy. She could even smell the musky scent of his cum.

"Well, I'll tell you what, why don't you show me how you do it, and I can give you my opinion about whether you are doing it right, or if you are too rough on it. I have seen Yuri do it, maybe I can give you some pointers." Kushina said. Naruto felt like he was going to cum in his shorts. 'Did my hot mom just suggest that I jack off in front of her? No fucking way!' Naruto thought he had better follow his mom's suggestion or he may never get the chance again.

"What should I use?" Naruto saide as his hands were at his sides, standing up in front of his mom, his full erection created a snake-like shape in his shorts. Kushina had a difficult time trying to avert her eyes.

"Wait here." Kushina said as the redhead got up and nearly ran up to her room. A minute later, she returned with four small, clear bottles. She set them on the end table under the lamp. One bottle was coconut-scented baby oil, the other three seemed to be special, sexual lubricants. They looked like the bottles she got at the store a few days ago.

"Oh. Where do you want me to show you?" Naruto asked.

"Why not in the kitchen? Just in case we...if something spills." Kushina was excited and it showed, despite her efforts to act as if it were no big deal. She took the bottles into the kitchen and placed them on the table.

"Okay, I guess." Naruto's mind was a flurry of thought. 'What should I do? How should I do it? I can't believe this is happening! Fuck!' He thought.  
He was now in the kitchen. Kushina had seated herself in a chair and was facing the open, tiled area toward the center of the kitchen itself. She had turned the bright florescent lights on. It was now brightly lit. Naruto took a few steps toward his mom. He slowly pulled his shorts down. She watched as the veiny base of his thick shaft came into view, nestled in his short, wiry pubic hair. He slowly revealed inch after inch of his amazing penis, until the waistband caught on his wide head. Naruto shifted slightly and his bare cock sprung free. It bobbed at eye-level with her. The bright kitchen lights made it look even bigger.

Looking at her son's cock, Kushina realized she was wet. Not just a little wet, but very wet...leaking wet. She could barely keep herself from squealing when she saw that Naruto had no underwear on under his shorts. All of her touching and caring for her son's penis had created a sexual fascination on her part. She had come to love his penis, the feel of it, the naughty fatness that was so unique to it. She told herself she wanted to help her son, to prevent anything like this from happening ever again. Deep down she just wasn't ready for it to be healthy and out of her thought he would narrate the process to give more of a step-by-step approach. He took a step closer, closing the distance between himself and his mom to about three feet.

"First, I feel the urge. Usually, I have something to look at in order to focus my sexual feelings on, it hurries the process along."  
Naruto looked around the room but found nothing.

"do you need a Pictures or something?" Kushina offered.

"That might help." Naruto answered. Kushina got up and opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a porn magaine. She felt his eyes on her the whole time.

"How's this?" She smiled.

"Uh...okay, I guess. It might work." He sat back down in her chair. She pulled her legs up to her chest and in doing so, exposed her ass and crotch to Naruto as he stood right in front of her. Naruto had an amazing view, much, much better than any porn magazine. His dick had been sticking out waiting for attention for several minutes, but was still rock hard.

"After I see, or think of something that turns me on, I squirt some oil in my hands." He said as Naruto reached over and nervously fumbled with the baby oil bottle. He squeezed a good amount in his hand. His mother watched every motion he made as he filled his cupped hand with the oil. She was relieved to be able to stare at her son's sexy cock without feeling like she shouldn't be looking at it. She looked upon it without blinking, noticed every vein, every curve and wrinkle. Her mouth was salivating. "Next, I quickly pour more of the oil onto my penis and spread it around like this."

Naruto turned his hand over and poured the oil, then stroked it a few times slowly. He worked the oil into every square inch of his dick. The slick sound of his stroking his cock echoed in the large noticed that he wasn't looking at the Victoria Secret catalog at all, but was instead looking at her crotch!  
Her heart seemed to explode in her chest as she continued to watch her son stare at her as he stroked his penis. 'Oh my God! Is he attracted to me?!' She thought excitedly. She kept her legs up against her chest and subtly scooted her ass out a little. This caused the underwear she was wearing to crawl up her ass and further separate the lips of her pussy. She had intentionally given herself a wedgie and the course material of her thin thong nestled right against her throbbing clit. 'Fuck, I need to cum...' she thought.

Naruto noticed this, and continued with even more vigor. The greasy stroking sounds became more rapid.

"Now I think about what it is that is turning me on and I imagine having sex with that woman." Naruto said as his thick wad of a cock was a lot for even his own large hand to handle. His slow stroking was causing it to turn a darker shade of flesh-colored red. Kushina noticed that he could not wrap his entire hand around it. "Then I stroke it faster and grip it harder."

he was blatantly staring at his mom's nearly exposed pussy and asshole. She seemed to be pulling her legs toward her and pushing her lower body out. He could see the tight creases in the skin of her sphincter as the thin material of her thong barely covered her. He sensed that she was aware of his eyes staring at her crotch.  
Naruto was furiously jacking off now. Pumping his hand up and down on his cock as he stood firmly planted right in front of his mom. He was making loud noises and began to breathe more couldn't believe how hard and fast her son was stroking his penis. He was giving it a rough, fast fucking with his muscular hand, which was almost a blur. She was hypnotized by it. She had never seen anything so sexy in all her life. It was extremely difficult for her to keep her hands off of her pussy and masturbate with him. She felt the urge to cum. Suddenly, Naruto stopped jerking himself and thrust his cock out. Kushina looked at his dark red cock head. It seemed to swell right before her eyes.

"Oh...oh...Mom! I'm sorry!"

"For wha..." Kushina began, only to see a burst of white cum jump from his cock and fly straight at her face. she cried in response, "Oh!"

closing her eyes just in time to feel the hot spunk splatter over her eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Ahhh! Oh God!" He squeezed and yanked, stroked and pushed until no more semen was left. He purposely targeted his mom aiming straight at her pussy as best he could while his orgasm wracked his felt the warm, clumpy semen hit her, covering the back of her legs, her pussy lips, thong, arms, and chest. She was surprised by his orgasm, seemed to laugh a little, then she put her legs down and smiled. A few tears came to her eyes. It was an incredibly emotional and intense experience.

"Wow, Naruto! That was really impressive! Let me clean off and I will share what I think." the redhead was clearly impressed by the large amount of cum, and how thick it is, She didn't seem in the least bit angry. Naruto watched his mom get up and go quickly to the guest bathroom in the hallway. He sat down, totally sated. The sight of his mom's crotch on display like that had given him an epic orgasm. Kushina closed the bathroom door and took her night shirt off. She scraped the warm cum off of her legs and looked at her face in the mirror. She raised her cum-covered hand to her mouth and licked her son's semen off of it as if she was craving it, which, actually, she was. She savored the flavor of her own flesh and blood as she ate his sweet cum. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Good God, that was good." She whispered. She finished the job of cleaning herself with a washcloth and put her night shirt back on. She pressed her hand into her hot, moist pussy. It slipped in easily and Kushina fucked herself briefly. After making her hand wet, she used it to rub her clit to a quick, intense climax. She bit her lip and stifled her moaning but could not remain standing. Her knees buckled and she fell against the bathroom door causing a loud 'thud.' She rolled to a kneel on the floor and enjoyed the warm glow of her own orgasm. She kneeled there catching her breath. 'That was intense.' She thought. Naruto was sitting down where she had been. His dick was deflated, but not flaccid. There were drops and small puddles of cum still on the floor. As Kushina returned to the kitchen, she thought he looked quite relaxed.

"Naruto! That was crazy!" Kushina was smiling, to Naruto's relief. "My first thoughts are that you are a very sexual young man. You seem to have a high sex drive."

"Thanks, Mom, I guess."

"In fact, you are so into your masturbation that you are being too reckless, too hard on your penis."

"You think so, Mom?" Naruto was feeling embarrassed, but this was dissipating as he continued to speak with his mother.

"Absolutely. You need to stop trying to have an orgasm so quickly, and instead, work on slowing down your pace and lengthening the time it takes you to achieve the orgasm."

Naruto listened intently.

"Shoot for quality over quantity." She suggested.

"I guess I can try it like you said next time." He offered.

"Why don't we go to bed and try it again, more slowly, tomorrow?" Kushina rubbed his back.

"Good idea, Mom." Naruto pulled his shorts back up and reached out to hug his mom. Kushina hugged her son and relished how wet he had made her. She was giddy with lust and needed some more time alone to take care of her own needs more completely. One orgasm after that show simply would not do! She needed more. She and her son kissed on the lips, but unlike her normal one-second pecks, she pressed her lips fully against his and kept them there for six or seven seconds. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she broke off their kiss. Naruto walked up to his room, lied down on his bed and fantasized about his mom. He tried jacking off ten times that day, but decided he should wait until tomorrow. He tossed and turned in his bed for a good while thinking about when he was going to jack off for his mom again. He felt like he did when he had a new girlfriend, only, there was something different about this. There was an unashamed feeling of love behind his lust. He loved his mother like, well, like his mom, but he also lusted after her like a hot college coed. It took him a good while to get to sleep that went to her room and played with her wet pussy. She rubbed herself through three more back-to-back orgasms. As she lay on her back in the middle of the bed she wondered how far she was willing to take this fooling around with her son. She also wondered whether she would be able to stop herself from going too far, or if she even wanted to, or if there even was a 'too far' where her son was concerned. She too, like Naruto, felt in love as well as in lust. She soon fell asleep fantasizing about when she would be able to see her son's beautiful cock again.

A\N = HAI GUYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER = 3

KUSHINA PART THREE

Kushina was forced to assess her behavior toward her son this past week. There was a part of her that felt fearful about what she was doing, that she was betraying her son as his mother. This part was her motherly conscience, and it was losing the argument in her head. What she wanted most was to have a sexual relationship with her son. She knew that. She was not, however, going to stop being his mother just because she wanted to be romantic and physical with him.  
Naruto was up and showered by 6:00 sharp. A full hour earlier than he normally got up in the summer time. He dressed in white shorts and a tank top. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of coffee was in the air. He felt great!

"Hello, Naruto!" Kushina had a cup in her hand and breakfast were prepared for the two of them sitting on the kitchen table.  
She was also wearing white shorts, only hers were about two sizes too small. As she got up to pour Naruto some coffee, he could see about one quarter of her ass cheeks sticking out. Her round ass jiggled slightly as she padded barefoot across the kitchen.  
After pouring Naruto's cup, she turned and walked back to the table. Naruto almost gasped aloud when he saw her turn. She was sporting a camel toe as well. The thin white shorts were wedged up into her pussy lips, displaying the outline of her pussy mound quite prominently. Naruto gulped down a mouthful of yogurt watching her.  
Kushina's tight, pink T-shirt left nothing to the imagination either, as Naruto could easily see her erect, rose-colored nipples coming through the sheer fabric. What she was wearing was more akin to lingerie than to a summer outfit.

"Wow, Mom! You look great!" Naruto said as the blonde felt his ten inch dick surge in response to his mother's outfit. It was stiffening and coming alive again.

"Thank you, Sweetheart!" Kushina said as the redhead vixen was happy to notice that her outfit was serving its intended purpose. She was glad her boyfriend Yuri was still out of town as she would never want him to see her dressed like this in front of Naruto. She asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. I guess I was pretty worked up when I went to bed last night." Naruto confessed.

"We should definitely talk about relaxation techniques then." Kushina said as she finished her breakfast and walked into the kitchen. Naruto was eating his breakfast Kushina prepared for him.

"Sounds good."  
Naruto said, The only thing Naruto could think about was when his mom was going to help him with a better way of jacking off. The past week was nothing short of unreal and he had become accustomed to having some sort of physical contact with his mom multiple times each day. The last two orgasms he had were the best in his life, and he wanted more.  
There was something Naruto found incredibly erotic about their last encounter. He basically jerked off onto his mother. Bringing himself to climax for her, then showering her with cum, had been a taboo fantasy of his for years. He wondered how far he could continue to push this. Kushina was just trying to kill time so it wouldn't appear that all she was thinking about was her son's big penis. It was killing her to go about her mundane activities when she could be watching her son's sexy body. It was all she wanted to do. To her surprise, she had found Naruto's masturbation demonstration incredibly arousing. She had never seen someone approach sex with such determination and focus. Kushina found herself wondering how this aspect of her son's personality would manifest itself during actual intercourse.  
Kushina had always been what she called "covertly sexual."

She routinely wore sexy clothes around the house and liked to masturubte constantly every now and then. She was never one to sleep around or cheat on her husband or Yuri, although she fantasized about it, especially after discovering Yuri's affair with his assistant. She very much enjoyed masturbating when her boyfriend wasn't home. Lately, she had been fantasizing about her son's penis and spending as much time with it as possible. She hadn't really thought about how far she was willing to take it, but one thing was sure, she didn't want to stop looking at it, or touching it! Kushina and her son busied themselves by cleaning up the kitchen. Little did each know that the other was anxiously awaiting an appropriate time when Kushina could lead the much anticipated masturbation.

"Thanks for the help, Naruto." Kushina smiled.

"Sure!" Naruto said as he sat down at the kitchen table where his mom had sat last night.  
He thought he would go ahead and be the one to broach the subject of masturbation, but Kushina beat him to it.

"Do you think you're ready to try what we talked about last night? Kushina said as the milf felt awkward bringing the subject up, but couldn't wait a moment longer.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good!" Naruto said as she stood up and faced his mom. Kushina sat down in the chair facing her son. Her heart was rapidly pounding in her chest, despite her demure demeanor. Without another word, she reached out with both hands and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Naruto's shorts. He just stood there with his hands by his side. It was almost as if they had both silently agreed that it was Kushina's motherly duty to get his dick out. For Kushina's part, she couldn't wait to see his cock again. Of course, Naruto's penis was still hard from seeing his mother's outfit. When she pulled his shorts down past his thighs, Naruto's erection sprung eagerly up in her face. There was only some slight discoloration in the skin that would indicate there had ever been anything wrong with it.  
At first, Kushina delicately lifted his penis with her thumb and index finger, inspecting it.

"Your penis is looking much, much better!" Kushina said as the redhead MILF then fully wrapped her hand around it and used this occasion to hold his throbbing, hard, thick piece of meat. Naruto sighed as he watched her small, warm hand try to close around his shaft. Her fingers were far from touching and it made Naruto's swollen dick look even bigger.  
She was pretending to examine, but she was actually just holding it and stroking it in a far more sexual fashion.

"Thanks, Mom!" He smiled anxiously.

"Now, last night when I observed how you masturbated, I noticed you were far too rough on yourself. You gripped your penis too tightly and stroked it too violently." She spoke as if she was giving a clinical diagnosis.

"I did?" Naruto asked as he was playing along.

"Why don't you hold your hand out." Kushina said as she opened a bottle of commercial sex lubricant and poured some into her son's hand.  
"Let me guide you as you wrap your hand around your penis."

Kushina placed her open hand under her son's and moved it to his erect shaft. As Naruto grabbed his dick, his mom's hand was over his. As he gripped it, his mom's hand gripped his hand.

"Let your hand move with mine." Kushina said as she was leaning forward enough so that Naruto could see her big firm breasts from the opening at the top of her shirt. Her eyes were locked on his penis, watching both their hands as they began the stroking motion together.  
Naruto felt his mother's hand move his up, then down along his ten inch rock-hard cock. She was using his hand to jack him off. The first thing he thought was 'she is going too slow.' After this, he noticed a delay in his reaction to her rhythm. It was awkward.

"It's too slow and I don't understand what the point of this is, Mom." Naruto said with frustration in his voice. Kushina had to rethink what it was she was trying to do. On one hand, she wanted to help her son. On the other, she also was in this for her own sexual gratification. It was, however, important to her that it didn't look like she was doing this for herself. What she really wanted was to jack him off; to stroke him steadily until he couldn't help but to explode. And having his cum on her, she wanted nothing more than to sit there, her face covered with his young, hot cum, but she felt that she couldn't take those liberties just yet.

"Okay. I'm going to show you what I mean." Kushina said as She removed her hand from over his and squirted a generous amount of lubricant into her palm. She slipped off of the chair, onto her knees on the kitchen floor before her son, and then gripped his giant dick in her hand. Until now, she had never grabbed it with the intention to masturbate her son. Her previous efforts were involved with spreading lotion on it and nursing it back to health, or examining it...nothing as overt as this. She was crossing yet another line. She suggested, "Slow your strokes down."

Then began demonstrating.  
Kushina used the slippery lube to slide up and down his insanely fat dick. She continued stroking at a slow, deliberate pace. She smiled, watching her hand glide. It made a steady "SCHLICK" sound on his shaft with each stroke.  
'I love my son's big penis.' She thought quietly as she stared blatantly at her hand jacking him off.  
"Keep stroking it slowly while you think of sexual thoughts." Kushina suggested. "Are you thinking them now?"  
Naruto didn't need to think of sexual thoughts. His mom was on her knees in front of him talking to him in a soft, sexy voice and stroking his dick. Her hand felt incredible. This wasn't masturbation, it was sex.  
He was so stimulated that he couldn't answer right away.

"If the lubricant begins to dry out, add more immediately." Kushina said as she demonstrated by taking the bottle in her other hand and dispensing more. She liberally applied the lube over her hand and her son's dick. So much so that the excess began dripping down onto Naruto's balls.  
Kushina's languid strokes pleased Naruto, but he wasn't used to this pace.

"Mom, you aren't going fast enough, but it does feel very good!"

"Well, Naruto, we are trying to change your method so you need to focus and try. If you keep stroking it the way you were you will develop abrasions and they will turn to cuts and the whole process will result in the condition you just recovered from." Kushina said as she continued to stroke his cock as she spoke to him. She used one hand to hold his huge balls that she had largely neglected up to this point while the other stroked him in a steady, slow rhythm. His balls were giant and heavy. She lifted them up and allowed them to weigh in her palm. His skin felt young. She had forgotten what a young man's skin felt like. The room was quiet, except for the steady, wet stroking sound.  
After a few minutes, Kushina said "Why don't you try now."

Naruto put some lube on his dick and started pumping furiously. Kushina still sat on her knees and stuck her chest out for his benefit.  
Naruto looked down at his mom and stroked away. He knew he was going too fast based upon what she had suggested, but the whole scene was just too fucking hot for him to handle and he needed to cum. Badly. He could feel his balls aching for relief.

"Too fast, Naruto. Stop and feel how hot it is getting." His mom grabbed his hand and stopped his stroking.

"You're right, Mom. The shaft is pretty hot and I don't feel as sensitive as when you were doing it more slowly. I'm making it numb."  
She pointed out.

"Yes, and that actually extends the time in which it takes to have an orgasm."  
Naruto said as he stopped stroking himself and let his arms fall to his sides. There was no reason for his mom to keep stroking his cock now, the lesson was over. She had demonstrated her point and now there was for all practicalities no reason for her to continue touching him. Naruto wanted to see what she would do.  
Without missing a beat, Kushina added lube to her own hand and then started to cover his cock again. One hand wrapped around his shaft and the other held his balls. She began stroking it using the same speed that she was using before. This time, Naruto was relaxed and he was aware of the difference between his method and his mom's. He also realized that his mom was as into this as much as he was and this turned him on like nothing he had ever experienced.

"Focus on what it is that turns you on, Naruto. Feel your hand stimulate your foreskin under the tip of your..." Kushina said as her eyes rose to meet her son's and she said deliberately, "cock,"

before lowering her gaze back to the task at hand. Kushina was talking to her son in a sexy voice as she made love to his cock with her hand.

"Take your time and relax when you masturbate," she said in a soothing tone. "Don't be in a rush. If you don't have enough time, save it for later, it will feel more intense if you put it off every now and then."

All of this sexy advice was really getting to Naruto. Watching his mom slowly jack him off while she was looking at his cock in her hands, and dressed so...slutty was really bringing him to the edge. He loved hearing the sound of her wet hand on his thick cock.  
Kushina was determined to stroke his cock to a slow, mind-blowing orgasm.  
Her strokes were consistent and deep. She moved her hand up and down his shaft as she watched her hand cover his young dick.

"Does that feel good to you, Naruto?" She said as the redhead looked up at him, making eye contact, smiling.

"yes," Naruto responded but did not look his mother in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes, Naruto," she demanded.  
Their gaze met. Naruto looked into his mother's eyes and saw sexual lust. He felt a very deep desire that he realized he would probably not get with any other woman...ever.

"Oh God, Mom." Naruto mumbled with pleasure.

"Yes, baby," she responded. She felt Naruto's cock swell slightly in her grip.  
Their eyes were locked onto each other. The sexual energy was powerful and obvious to both.  
He was beginning to understand the difference between how he jacked off and the slow, deliberate masturbation technique his mom was using.

"Oh... Mom..."  
Kushina's pace slowed slightly. She could tell her son was getting close. She wanted to prolong the buildup to his climax. Kushina knew that a slow, tapering buildup would lead to a much longer, more voluminous ejaculation for her son. She wanted to see the look on his face as he experienced the intensity of protracted orgasm at her hands.

"You like how Mommy's hand feels, Naruto." Kushina said as Naruto could feel his mother is clearly excited by the act of incest that she was engaged in. She had never in her life been more turned on than she was at this moment. The house was silent, save for the sound of her stroking. The lighting, the air, the scent of her son, was all perfect...all so sexually charged.  
As Kushina massaged her son's balls, she felt them tighten, pulling up closer to his body. She began to feel the skin of his cock tense. A familiar trembling started. She saw it in his knees, felt it in his dick. It became harder than she'd ever felt it before.  
Kushina was thinking about how sexy and delicious his cum tasted from last night and how she had been thinking about it all morning. She wanted more.  
"Give mommy your cum, Naruto."

She opened her mouth and situated it in front of his cock as she continued to stroke it.  
Naruto watched his mom open her mouth. He saw the strands of spit break as her lips parted. Her gaping lips looked soft and red. Her tongue looked warm and wet. He lost it when he saw that his mom wanted him to cum in her mouth.  
Kushina held her mouth open, waiting for her son to fill it with cum. She made a faint "aaaaaahhh," as she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh...oh...fuck! Mom!" that's all he could say, His brain signaled that his orgasm was imminent. Naruto felt his body relent, like water finally coming to a boil. His climax fired deep in his core, down in the pit of his stomach. The pleasure surged through him more intensely than he'd ever felt before. He had to grasp his hands together behind his back to keep from taking charge of his cock.  
While staring up at her son's shocked face, Kushina pumped his cock slowly. Naruto's body jerked and Kushina felt a sharp, warm spray hit in the back of her mouth. He was cumming. She closed her eyes and kept stroking.  
Her son's hot cum streamed right into her mouth with her every stroke. She gripped the base of his cock and squeezed the shaft tightly. She felt each knot of cum work through her tight grip at its base, then pulse up his shaft before launching out. Her squeezing pressure forced his delicious semen to fire even harder into her welcoming mouth. She continuously massaged his clenching balls. Naruto watched as each white burst exploded out of him and disappeared into his mom's open mouth. He panted, spurting again and again. The pleasure caused him to see stars in his eyes. He gripped the side of the table as his knees threatened to buckle. The combination of his physical stimulation together with his passionate love for the woman providing him the stimulation produced a near-crippling climax.  
His orgasm drew on, and seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as he kept cumming and cumming.  
Kushina blinked her eyes open to look up at Naruto, feeling her mouth was nearly full. She closed her mouth briefly to swallow quickly, taking a shot of cum on her chin, then opening again.  
'My God, that is so unbelievable,' she thought. More cum sprayed into her mouth as she continued to milk her son's thick, hot tool.

She swallowed the copious amount of fluid and savored the lesser amount as his orgasm dissipated.  
Naruto fell on the chair next to his mom and relaxed, catching his breath. Kushina licked her lips and relished his taste.

"Oh my God. Thanks, Mom." He said as he sat in the chair for a few moments silent. Kushina laid her head on his leg as he rested.  
"You really opened up my eyes to what an orgasm could and should be. I was doing it wrong."

Naruto was being sincere. He had never experienced such a climax in all his life, although he recognized that most of the reason was that his mom had caused it and that it wasn't a typical masturbation experience.

"I'm glad I was able to teach you a better way. Hopefully, you won't have any trouble from now on. I know I don't have to say this, but it would be best if we never mentioned this to anyone else." Kushina said as she got up and sat down in a chair across the table from Naruto.

"Of course, Mom." Naruto promised.

"This is just something between you and me and it is nobody else's business."  
Kushina said.

"Absolutely, Mom." Naruto said as he was excited at the prospect of a continued sexual relationship with his mom, but didn't know how to go about arranging it. He had already exceeded his fantasies and had achieved more than he could ever hope to in a very short period of time, but he still wanted to fuck her.

A/N = thanks for the reviews, i will update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER = 4.

After a busy morning, Kushina relaxed in the living room and finished a book she was reading while Naruto worked on a paper for his summer class. The two came back together and had a nice lunch on the patio. Naruto helped his mother clear the dishes and the two relaxed in the living room on the couch and turned on the TV.  
The television was on a channel that had an infomercial about a kitchen mop. Naruto sat at the end of the couch. He was surprised to see his mom lie down and put her head in his lap. This, of course caused a slow erection to build within him. His cock began to stiffen and rise inside his shorts next to his mom's head.  
The two continued to watch the infomercial, evidence that each was thinking about what was happening on the couch and not what was on TV.  
Kushina could feel the pulsing in Naruto's shorts. She wanted his cock again. Her mind had been stuck on his amazing appendage for the past five hours since she jacked him off just this morning. She wasn't sure how to go about asking for it so she defaulted to her tried-and-true method.

"Why don't you take your shorts off, Naruto. You look uncomfortable, and I want to see the condition you are in after this morning." Kushina asked in one of her motherly tones.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Mom." Naruto had his shorts and boxers off almost instantaneously. Lying on her stomach, Kushina sat up on her elbows with Naruto's ten inch cock in her face. At this angle, it loomed over her like a tree trunk. She looked up at him and moved her hand to his dick. When she grasped it at the base, Naruto swallowed hard and his cock swelled in her hand.  
Kushina began to examine it. Her face was literally four inches from his cock.

"It is looking better, but appears dry in some places." She furrowed her brow and looked up at him.

"D...do I need more oil on it?" He stammered.

"Well, let me see." the redhead licked an index finger and smoothed her saliva over a "dry" part. Naruto's cock throbbed in response, growing harder at her touch. She repeated this action on another dry patch of skin. "It just needs some moisture."

Before Naruto could respond, Kushina stuck her tongue out and gave the side of his trunk-like shaft a wet lick. She could feel Naruto's body jump slightly in his seat. He was not expecting that.  
Kushina watched a clear bead of precum ooze from his tip and run in a thin line down the barrel of his cock.

"See? You need moisture. The shaft was getting dry, Naruto." She began using her tongue and lips to wet his dick.  
Naruto was speechless. There was no need for words anyway. His mom was licking and slathering her saliva all around his rock-hard shaft and he didn't want to say or do anything that would cause her to stop. He was frozen. Kushina knew how to give a blow job. She was always an enthusiastic cock sucker for her worthless boyfriend and she would be even more motivated to perform for her son, now. She let her voice hum and moan ever so softly as she wrapped her tongue sideways around his cock. Her head moved as she tongued her way up and down the entire length of his pole, coating it with her spit. She knew that a slippery cock would be easier to swallow. After moving her mouth all over his dick, she repositioned herself so she could take his cock fully into her mouth.  
Kushina made a show of planting a full, wet kiss on his dick head. She tasted his precum on her lips, then allowed her lips to part around his thick, stiff tip. She stretched her jaw as wide as it would go before moving down on her son's thick manhood. She felt the side of her lips stretch to the cracking point as her mouth accepted the fat muscle.

"mom," Naruto moanamed hard.

"Hmmm." She opened her throat and took a deep breath in through her nose before forcing herself down and allowing Naruto to penetrate deeper into her throat.  
Once she established a half-way point, and she knew her limits, she repeated the action only faster and smoother. Now she was fucking about half of her son's cock with her mouth. She swirled her tongue as she continued to bob.

"Oh, fuck, Mom! Oh my God!" Naruto repeated to vocalize his shock and praise of his new appreciation of his mother's skills as he shoved his cock up to her face where she met his thrusts eagerly. "You're driving me crazy! Keep sucking, Mom!"

Naruto was surprised he hadn't cum yet. If this was his first session of the day, he wouldn't have lasted five seconds in Kushina's hot little mouth. She was quite the eager cocksucker.  
After a few minutes of wet slurping and head bobbing, the thickness of Naruto's cock began to take its all. Kushina's jaw was stretched wide open and by the five-minute mark, it began to ache. It became very important for either Naruto to cum, or for her to stop. Luckily, her son did not disappoint.

"Ohhh! Mommm! Naruto called out, look out...I'm coming!" Naruto moanamed as Kushina felt the heavenly warm blast against the roof of her mouth. She moaned, smiling as she felt the thick wad slide down her gullet. His next two pulses were sucked out and savored in her mouth as he bucked and gyrated his hips into her face. She loved the flavor of her son. The taste of his cock, his sweat, his semen, everything. There was nothing about Naruto that Kushina did not love.  
As Naruto emptied his balls into his mother's throat, Kushina had a thought: It was now official. Kushina was her son's personal and dedicated cocksucker. She smiled at her perverse thought and decided she liked the idea immensely. Naruto lie back on the couch and mumbled something unintelligible.  
After taking separate showers, the two relaxed on the patio.  
"What do you have planned for the rest of the day, Mom?"

"Nothing at all. Just enjoying having my son at home for the summer!" She winked.

"Do you want to go to a movie?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, are you asking me on a date?" Kushina teased.

"Well, I guess I am!" Would you like to go to the movies with me, Kushina?" Naruto teased back.

"That's a wonderful idea! Let's see what's playing." Kushina got her phone and checked the local listings as She suggested. "There's a romantic comedy playing in local theater at 3:00. How's that?"

"Let's go!" Naruto said.  
Kushina changed into a blue skirt that was thigh-high and a low-cut white blouse. She wore black sandal pumps that accentuated her blue-colored toe nail polish. Naruto wore shorts and a collared shirt with sandals. The two drove Kushina's car the ten minutes it took to get to the movie theater. After locking the car, Naruto took his mom's hand and acted like she was his girlfriend. This thrilled Kushina more than she would have ever thought.

"Naruto! What will the neighbors think? What if we are spotted?" Kushina whispered.

"Then they will be embarrassed when we tell them that we are on a date, won't they? Naruto's matter-of-fact response both surprised and excited Kushina. She looked lovingly upon her son, her lover.  
The three o'clock summer matinee for the romantic comedy Kushina selected was the perfect venue for the giddy couple. After getting snacks from the concession, they sat in the very back row to the far right of the door. The previews had already started and only one other couple was in the theater, seated toward the front center.  
Naruto couldn't care less about the movie, and neither could his mom. He reached over and kissed her full on the mouth. He was so turned on he simply could not control himself. He had wanted to kiss his mother deeply for years. He had fantasized about this since he was in his teens. Now it was finally happening. Luckily, the theater they were in was new. It had an armrest that moved up and between the seats. It was like they were on a love seat or couch.  
Naruto couldn't believe how much he enjoyed kissing his mom. There was something extremely familiar about the way she kissed. It could have been the similarity in her mouth to his, or the approximate amount of saliva that collected within her mouth, or how passionate she was when she kissed when she was aroused. Or the fact that she loved him as much as she did. Whatever the reason, Naruto liked it. He liked it a lot. His cock immediately tented his shorts.

Kushina's heart was beating out of her chest. Her lust for her son had been building steadily these past several days and she could not deny herself this exquisite taste of forbidden fruit. Her son possessed everything she was attracted to in a man and she planned to enjoy every minute of their new relationship. She quickly became lost in his kiss.  
Naruto's body was angled toward his mother as he kissed her wanton lips. His right arm was caressing her shoulder and neck. Her mouth was hot and wet and he was thrilled to notice that she was returning his kiss as enthusiastically as he was giving it. The two smashed their lips against each other. Their slippery, full lips, strikingly similar in shape and form, opened and closed over each other. Naruto's ten inch cock nearly broke through his shorts when he felt his mom slip her tongue into his mouth desperately searching for his own.

Their saliva had built up to a thick drool and Naruto could feel his mom swallow their spit as it accumulated in their mouths. They used their tongues to fuck each other, turning and twisting, thrusting and sucking. Kushina was so aroused she felt as though she were on another planet, in another dimension. She was using her mouth and tongue to deliver a frenzied, physical message that said 'I love you deeply... and I want to fuck you.'  
As their heads twisted and turned and merged into one tangled form, Naruto let his hand wander. His mom provided the necessary encouragement through her moans and body language to urge Naruto on. His large hands cupped her breasts, one after the other, and squeezed the very nipples that he nursed on for the first several months of his life. Kushina moaned in response. She loved his passion, his reciprocating French kiss, his lustful grip he had on her big breast at that very moment. She felt like, and looked like, a teenager making out in the movie theater. She had never been kissed as Naruto was now kissing her. She had never been held in such a loving embrace.  
The two kissed and fondled each other, stroking and squeezing until the final credits rolled across the screen. The theater lights turned on and the mother and son looked at each other in shock.

"Is the movie over already?" Kushina asked. They both broke out in hysterical laughter. Naruto escorted his mom out of the theater and back to the car. He drove as fast as he dared trying to get home to continue the passion, hopefully right where he left off.  
There was an anxiety behind his actions that betrayed the fear that he had that his mom would get cold feet and call the whole thing off in a last-ditch attempt to be decent and appropriate.  
He had nothing to worry about. Kushina was so wet and sticky she would have to take a shower when she got home to clean off before she did anything else. She just couldn't wait to feel her son inside her.  
The car pulled into the garage and the two lovers exited and ran inside. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto and said,  
"I feel like I'm having an affair with my son."

Naruto stopped her in front of the staircase and held her in his arms, bent down and whispered in her ear: "You are, well not really mom."

He then moved to her lips and gave her a passionate kiss.  
Kushina's head was spinning from the romantic turn her afternoon had taken. She was shocked, and scared at what was about to happen between her and her son. She was also as aroused as she had ever been before and needed her son desperately. She needed him next to her, on top of her, inside of her. There was something that felt right about a relationship with her son. She knew that she wasn't the type to cheat on her boyfriend, even after she caught him with another woman, it just wasn't in her to make herself available to another man. She never once considered her own son as a potential lover. Now it made perfect sense. She was extremely attracted to him. She already determined beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was sexually compatible with him and he was emotionally available. The reality that she was committing incest with her only child did not in any way deter her from her feelings, in fact, she derived an intense arousal from it. As she was thinking about the prospect of having a relationship with her son, she caught herself grinning and realized that she was romantically and sexually happy. She hadn't been happy in years.  
She went upstairs to shower under luxuriously hot water. Washing away her day of wetness, which had resulted in her becoming quite sticky. She dried herself, applied some make up, a touch of perfume, and got into bed, not knowing at all what to expect from one moment to the next. This was a new feeling, a new situation she was in. She had two nights left with her son before her boyfriend returned and she hoped to use her time wisely. She heard Naruto's heavy steps as he walked near her room through the hallway. Her pussy became wet again. Her nipples painfully erect.  
"Mom?"  
"In my room, Naruto.

"  
Kushina was embarrassed that her intentions were so obvious. What she had in mind was anything but subtle, and anything from being the mother that she had been for her son since she gave birth to him a little over nineteen years ago. She was a hot, turned-on forty-year-old woman with sexual needs that could make a porn star blush. She was ready. She wanted her Naruto.  
Naruto heard the shower turn on in his mom's bathroom and decided to take a quick one while his mother was taking hers. He took the chance of remaining totally naked after he dried himself off. His cock was hard and bounced up and down as he proceeded to his parent's master bedroom where he hoped he would have sex with his mom.  
Naruto's cock stood at attention as he took in the view of his mom as she lay in her bed.  
He reached down to stroke himself and she sat up, covering her breasts with the sheets.

"What are you waiting for? Get in here!" Kushina smiled. She might regret what was about to happen, and what had happened these past few days, but right now, there was nothing she wanted more in this world than to feel her son's body on her; her skin on his.  
She watched with anticipation as he approached her bed stroking his fat wad of a cock. It was such a sexy sight. Naruto peeled the sheet away and straddled his mother as she lay there awaiting his attention.  
Kushina cooed as she felt the weight of her son on her as he adjusted his position. The two embraced and began kissing softly. Kushina's lips were quivering. Naruto felt her hot breath on his face and her moist mouth slip and slide over his eager lips. They both moaned as any loving couple would do as they explored each other's naked bodies. Kushina soon grabbed her son's cock and began stroking it as it rested to the side of her waist. She couldn't wait to finally feel it in her pussy.

After an entire week of being preoccupied with this extraordinary specimen of a penis, she would finally feel it within her body.  
And her body was ready. Despite her fresh shower, she could already feel her pussy throbbing between her legs, hot and wet. She even felt a trickle of her wetness seep out and run down the inside of her butt cheek. She wondered if she had ever been so excited. No, not even on her wedding night. This was new.  
Naruto was trembling with anticipation. Eight days ago he would never have guessed that he and his mom would become lovers in such a short span of time. His passion for her was unfamiliar to him. He had always loved his mom, always cared for her, obeyed her, cherished her. As perverse as some may believe their current relationship to be, it simply felt right to him. No shame, no guilt, no remorse, just love; a passionate, physical love as well as the emotional familial love that a son has for his mother.  
Naruto's left arm reached around Kushina's neck and drew her closer as his right fondled and caressed her breasts, waist, and thighs. He felt his mother's nipples, her wet pussy, the curve of the arch of her lower back as he ran his hand all over body.

Their tongues flicked and twisted within their kiss. Lips circling each other, then finally parting. Naruto looked into his mother's eyes and she returned the deep stare, the look of love shown in her eyes. He shifted his hips in line with hers. His cock fell against the mound of her pussy and he pulled back slightly, positioning his cock at her entrance. He felt warm wetness on his dick head. Without speaking and without breaking his stare, he entered her. Slowly, purposefully. There was no resistance. Kushina's slippery-wet pussy lips parted for her son, then stretched wide to accept his girth.  
Kushina grabbed her son's torso and pulled him close. She gripped him as if hanging on for dear life. She wanted him deep within her immediately, but had to slow this urge in order to adjust to Naruto's expansive penis.

"Umm...baby...yes, Naruto. Come to Mommy, Naruto." She moaned in a deeper, sexier voice than Naruto was accustomed to. Kushina was delirious with pleasure as her vaginal walls spread wide as her son's cock entered her for the first time...

"Oh, Mom...this is amazing! I've never felt like this before." He whispered. Naruto had filled his mom with his cock and was now simply letting it reside within her womb as he resumed kissing her.  
Kushina broke off and held her son's face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes and said, "I love you."

Naruto pressed his ten inch cock deeper into his mom's pussy and began slowly drawing the obscenely thick member in and out of her. His pace was slow, but building speed and increasing force with every few repetitions.

"I love you, Mom." He confessed.  
The bed began squeaking. Within about ten minutes he was fucking her hard, fast, and deep.  
Naruto's mom' king-sized bed was slamming into the back wall of their bedroom in a rhythm that could be heard from outside the home, were anyone there to hear it. Naruto slammed into his mother as if his life depended on fucking her. His heavy balls made a slapping sound each time he filled her with his dick. Kushina thrust her hips to meet her son as he fucked her. Her clit swollen and sensitive, it grazed the base of his shaft until she exploded without warning.

"Naruto! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Naruto!" She shrieked. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she threw her head back.  
Her orgasm sent electrical jolts throughout her body. She clamped her pussy onto his glorious cock and grabbed his body with both her arms and legs trying desperately to keep the orgasm alive and pulsing through her wanton body for as long as humanly possible. After only a few more thrusts, Naruto was pumping his mother full of semen. His moans were as loud as his voice had ever sounded in his home. His head pulled back and the animal was released. He fucked his mom hard, harder than she had ever been fucked. Sweat pouring off of his face and onto his mother's neck. He collapsed in a heap on top of Kushina, breathing heavily. He kept his cock in her pussy as they recovered for round two.  
Through the evening and during the next day, the couple made love in the shower, then on the dining room table, in the garage, the foyer, and finally, about an hour before her boyfriend came home, on the bed that he would be sleeping in that very night. The rest of the next day was spent cleaning the house of anything sexual that may reveal the activities of the previous week. As they picked up and cleaned (and fucked several times), Kushina and Naruto discussed the future.  
It was agreed that Naruto would adjust his school schedule to make himself more available for his mom, and for their relationship.

A/N = WHO IS NEXT?, I WILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER SHORTLY.


End file.
